


Burnt Tarts

by Andromedas_Void



Series: Promptis Week [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Promptis Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedas_Void/pseuds/Andromedas_Void
Summary: Prompto surprises Noctis after finding out the prince can't spend his actual birthday with him.





	Burnt Tarts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Realization- the moment they knew it was love / ~~Ten Years Later~~
> 
> I'm not sure if I'm gonna manage to get the whole week written. Please let me know what you think!

The day before his seventeenth birthday. 

That was when Noctis realized the love he felt for Prompto was different than his love for either Ignis or Gladio: brotherly and comforting. And miles upon miles different from his love for his father.

Prompto had known that Noctis would be unable to spend his actual birthday with him. There was a celebration in the Citadel planned, nobles to try to impress – with hopes he didn't trip over every sentence – and photographers to plaster a smile on for.

Noctis had tried to get out of going, he really did, but the stern look Regis had given him squashed any more talk and no amount of _'I don't even know these people'_ or _'Can't we put it off for one day?'_ helped.

He had sighed dejectedly and informed Prompto that their planned day of going to the arcade, diner food, and bad movies until the wee hours of the morning would have to be delayed.

Prompto's only reply had been a quick wave of his hand, and “It's no prob. Can you still come over on Friday?”

So, here he was, standing on the front step of Prompto's home, ringing the doorbell.

There was a muffled curse before the door was yanked open, Prompto's body slotting into the space and blocking his view of the living room. “H-hey buddy. Didn't expect you so soon,” Prompto laughed, nervously glancing over his shoulder.

“You said noon,” Noctis replied, holding his phone up, showing the blond the time. “It's ten past twelve. If anything, I'm late.”

Prompto rubbed the back of his neck, eyes darting back into the room once more. “Okay, okay. It's just... it's not ready yet.”

“What's not?” He eyed Prompto suspiciously, standing on his tip toes to peer past him. Prompto moved back into his view. “Are you gonna let me in or should I come back in an hour? I could always use a nap,” he grinned.

“Fine,” Prompto said, rolling his eyes and dragging out the 'I' as he stepped out of the way, opening the door wider.

Noctis walked past him, toeing off his sneakers. The scent of the house was different, fruity and sweet but with a touch of something extra, and he sniffed the air. “Is something burning?”

“Shit!”

He watched as the blond darted past him and into the kitchen. Noctis followed at a much slower pace, hands shoved into his pockets. He rounded the corner to see Prompto pulling a tray from the oven, six small tarts scattered in the middle. The tops were light brown, darker than Ignis usually let his own creations get, and the crimped edges were tinted with black.

“Ah, man,” he sighed as the tray clattered on to the stove. Using a spatula, he moved the smaller tart tins to a wire rack for cooling, staring down at them with a heartbroken frown on his face. Picking his head up, Prompto squinted at the oven settings, turning the dial off. “I think I had it up too high.” He carefully extracted the pastries from their pans, assessing the damage and hoping only the edges were burnt.

Noctis was stunned. Prompto never even tried to bake for himself, let alone Noctis. It took him some minutes before he could speak. “Did... did you bake for me?”

Prompto's shoulders raised at the question and he turned to look at Noctis, sheepish smile on his face. “I had Ignis give me the recipe. He said it was one you seemed to like the most. I even bought that fancy vanilla bean ice cream to go with them.”

Noctis felt his chest tighten at the words. Prompto had done this for him. He probably even practised the recipe, trying to perfect it just for _him._

He strode across the kitchen and enveloped Prompto in a tight hug, causing the blond to let out a startled yelp. After a few quiet seconds, a hand started patting his back and Prompto grinned into his shoulder.

“It's only some tarts, dude-Hey! They're not cool yet!” he laughed, mock scolding Noctis when he pulled back, one of the least burnt tarts in his mouth.

Noctis shrugged, taking a large bite. He regretted his decision the second the filling touched the roof of his mouth, burning it instantly. He set the remainder of the pastry on the cooling rack and fanned his mouth with his hand. “Ho'! Ho'!”

“I fuckin' told you,” Prompto said, still laughing at his pain. He grabbed a small tub from the freezer, nestled between frozen pizza and those awful 'healthy' meals Prompto loved so much, peeling the lid off, and shoving it and a spoon into Noctis' waiting hands. “Here. Eat.”


End file.
